eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Spells
Listed below are all the spells available to Sorcerers and Wizards. New and changed spells summarize their effects or alterations. Cantrips *Acid splash: *Arcane Mark: Creates a 24 hour personal mark on the ground which can be read with a Detect Magic spell *Daze: *Detect Magic: The caster can interpret an Arcane Mark or certain other magical signatures *Electric jolt: *Flare: Instead of -1 ab, this applies a 5% miss chance *Light: The light reaches 10m around the target and lasts 20 turns *Animate Hinge: Opens or closes the nearest unlocked door or container, and offers a 20% chance any traps are disabled for 2 rounds *Prestidigitation: The caster performs a minor trick – flashy casting without effect *Ray of frost: Damage reduced to 1d3 *Resistance: Level 1 *Burning hands: *Charm person: Illusion school. The spell has a tiny AoE *Color spray: Now Colour Spray *Endure elements: Turns/level duration *Expeditious retreat: 5 round duration *Grease: *Horizikaul's boom: *Ice dagger: Reduces movement by 20% for 1d4 rounds *Identify: Only adds a flat 10 lore *Ironguts: *Mage armor: AC changed to +3 armour AC for turns/level *Magic missile: *Magic weapon: Duration of turns/level *Negative energy ray: *Protection from alignment: Law/Chaos alignments are included. Effects are now +2 deflection AC and +3 saves vs mind effects against the chosen alignment. Duration of turns/level *Ray of enfeeblement: *Scare: *Shelgarn's persistent blade: Animates the target weapon in the caster's inventory. Lighter weapons remain animated for longer. *Shield: AC bonus is now +3 deflection AC *Sleep: Creatures get +2 to save vs Sleep. If cast on a single creature, no HD maximum applies *Summon creature I: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *True strike: Duration of 2 rounds Level 2 *Arcane Specialty: Useful to Specialist Wizards only. Effects vary by school. *Balagarn's iron horn: *Blindness/deafness: *Bull's strength: Turns/level duration *Cat's grace: Turns/level duration *Cloud of bewilderment: *Combust: *Continual flame: Creates a bright (20m) light for 24 hours upon an amulet *Darkness: *Death armor: Damage changed from Magical to Negative. Adds 3/- DR and -2 AC. Duration of 2 rounds/level. *Damage shield spells don't stack. *Eagle's splendor: Turns/level duration *Endurance: Turns/level duration *Flame weapon: Duration of 3 rounds/level. Can be cast from further away. The main weapon deals between 1 and 0,5 * level +2 fire damage per hit *Fox's cunning: Turns/level duration *Gedlee's electric loop: *Ghostly visage: *Ghoul touch: No spell resistance applies. The effects of a successful touch attack last 2+1 round/level (2 rounds if a fortitude save is passed) *Invisibility: Duration of 2 rounds/level *Knock: Opens locks up to DC 30 *Lesser dispel: *Melf's acid arrow: *Owl's wisdom: Turns/level duration *Resist elements: *See invisibility: *Stone bones: *Summon creature II: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Tasha's hideous laughter: Removed +4 save bonus for racial mismatches *Ultravision: *Web: Movement reduction changed to 50%. On a failed save, a webbed creature suffers -1 STR for 1d4 rounds Level 3 *Animate Dead Now a level 3 spell. Duration reduced to 10 rounds + 1 per level *Clairaudience/clairvoyance: Adds +10 perception and immunity to Silence (spell) for 10 turns/level *Clarity: Removes effects as normal and adds +5 to saves vs mind effects for 1 turn/level *Dispel magic: *Displacement: *Find traps: Effect replaced with +10 Search for 1 turn/level for those in the AoE *Fireball: *Flame arrow: *Greater magic weapon: Turns/level duration, adds 1 EB per 4 levels (mimimum +2) *Gust of wind: *Haste: AC bonus to Dodge is reduced by 2. After the spell ends the target suffers -1 ab until they rest or a *Restoration type spell is cast. *Hold person: *Invisibility sphere: Duration of 5 rounds/level *Keen edge: Blunt and Piercing weapons are also affected. *Lightning bolt: *Magic circle against alignment: Changes similar to Protection from Alignment *Mestil's acid breath: *Negative energy burst: Damage increased to 1d8 per 2 levels *Protection from elements: Turns/level duration *Remove blindness/deafness: Now a level 3 spell *Scintillating sphere: *Slow: *Stinking cloud: Allies are not affected by the cloud *Summon creature III: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Vampiric touch: Level 4 *Bestow curse: *Charm monster: Illusion school. The spell has a tiny AoE *Confusion: *Contagion: Changed to a weapon buff adding Poison on hit for 1 turn/level *Elemental shield: Choice between Red and Blue, dealing fire or cold damage and offering 90% immunity to the other element. Damage shield spells do not stack. *Enervation: *Evard's black tentacles: No more than 2 tentacles grapple a single target. Small creatures get a +4 bonus to avoid capture *Fear: Victims cower rather than run after half the duration is past *Ice storm: *Improved invisibility: Duration of 3 rounds/level. Concealment bonus reduced to 25% *Isaac's lesser missile storm: *Lesser spell breach: *Minor globe of invulnerability: *Phantasmal killer: *Polymorph self: Zombie shape replaced with mephit shape *Remove curse: *Shadow conjuration: Summon Shadow duration reduced to 10 rounds + 1 per level *Stoneskin: Now DR 10/+2 absorbing 5 points per level *Summon creature IV: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Wall of fire: New Spells *Arcane Mark: The first casting of this spell asks the caster to type out the description of a personal sigil. This sigil will be attached to all future castings of the spell. Subsequent casters ask the caster to type out up to 6 symbols. These symbols will be attached to that particular casting only. A mark will be placed on the ground at the casting location, containing the sigil and the symbols. This can only be read after casting a Detect Magic spell and the mark will remain for 24 hours before disappearing. *Detect Magic: When cast, all Arcane Marks within the area become readable to those in the area. The caster will also gain information about other magical signatures, such as those found in a wizard's laboratory or dungeon. *Animate Hinge: When cast, the hinges of the nearest door or container attempt to open or close. If the object is trapped, there is a 20% chance that the trap is disabled for the next 2 rounds. This success or failure will not be reported. The spell fails if the object has been locked. *Prestidigitation: This spell has no effects beyond those RPed by the caster. *Arcane Specialty: The effects of this spell depend upon the caster's chosen Spell School. It has no effect for a Generalist Wizard or a Sorcerer. **Abjuration creates a Spell Mantle effect, absorbing a single spell of 4th level or less. The spell lasts 1 round/level and can be cast upon any creature. **Conjuration summons the wizard's familiar (allowing multiple summonings per day) or grants it a +3 temporary HP per level for 1 turn per level if it's already present. **Divination allows the target to understand (but not speak) any language for 1 turn/level. **Enchantment confuses a single target for 1 round/level, if a Will save is failed. Spell resistance applies as normal. **Evocation creates a medium-radius fireball at the caster's feet, causing d4 fire damage/level to all but the caster. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. Spell resistance applies as normal. **Illusion adds a +5 bonus to Bluff for 1 turn/level. It also creates d6 silver coins per level. These coins have no value to experienced merchants and will show themselves to be fake after 1 round/level. **Necromancy turns one minion of the caster into an undead entity, granting immunity to mind spells, critical hits, death magic, poison and disease. After 1 round/level, the minion dies. **Transmutation converts a stack of Spell Crystals into one belonging to a different Spell School. *Contagion: Creates an OnHit Disease property (DC 14) for the selected weapon. This lasts 1 turn/level. The nature of the disease is randomized. Category:Spells Category:Changes